Obesey
Obesey the Whale and Stayput the Parasite are two supporting protagonists in the 2015 animated film, All Creatures Big and Small (Originally titled ''Oops! Noah is Gone... ''and ''Two by Two ''in the UK). They are both voiced by Paul Tylak, who also voiced the Chimpanzee butlers on the Ark. Information They are a pair of friends called Obesey and Stayput. Obesey is a dimwit, yet a kind and gentle creature while Stayput is a jerk towards Obesey, making fun of how much he rests and moves slowly, though he does show that he does care about the big guy for the past two years he's been riding on Obesey, although Obesey does finds him quite annoying. After becoming rejects to boarding the Ark, they help Finny and Leah get to the top of a mountain to signal the Ark and reunite with their parents, as well as defending them from the hungry Griffins. Background Obesey Before revealing himself as a whale, Obesey has the appearance of a gray slug covered in moss and weeds with several warts below his mouth. Once revealed as a whale, Obesey's moss falls off and reveals his flippers, dorsal fin, and tail. Stayput He is a small parasite who lives in a purple conch shell with a purple furry body, an orange head, and four tentacles he refers as his hands. History Not much is known about Obesey and Stayput's backstory, but Obesey does say he had a past where people made fun of him and questioned his existence, while Stayput attached himself to Obesey two years prior to the film. Obesey and Stayput make their first appearance at the Lion Captain's gathering of the animals, warning them about the flood and Noah's Ark. Obesey is one of the three known rejects, along with the Nestrians and Tanglefoot the Squid. Obesey later appears the next morning when Finny and Leah trip over his nose thinking he was a rock while avoiding the hungry Griffins, and sneezes them away. After introducing himself and Stayput, the four head out towards a mountain. They make it to a gorge and almost fall to their deaths using a rock bridge the Griffins made as a trap, but escape after Finny turns the hat he made for Obesey into wings, only for it to break once they arrive at the very bottom of the mountain. Leah walks off, believing Finny and Obesey slow her down, but comes to trust them after they save her from falling to her death using Obesey's long tongue. That night inside a crystal cave in the mountain, Obesey tells the kids about his sadness as he never met anyone else of his kind and wonders why he even exists. The next morning, the kids and Obesey awake to see water coming quickly into the cave and attempt to run from it, but Obesey is pushed by the water towards a hole leading to the Griffin's nest. The kids fall into the nest and jump out of the way when Obesey pops out of the hole and crushes the nest, sending him, Stayput, and the Griffins into the floodwater, leaving Finny and Leah to presume they drowned. That evening, it is revealed that not only Obesey and Stayput survived, but Obesey is also a whale, explaining why he never felt right on land. He also saves Finny and his dad Dave by swallowing the Griffins whole, and helps Leah and her mom Hazel return to the Ark. During the credits, he and Stayput are seen enjoying their new lives along with the Nestrians and Grymphs. Trivia * Real-life speaking, it is impossible for a whale to live outside the ocean, as their flippers are unable to pull/carry themselves back into the water due to their weight. Gallery Obesey.png Obesey-1.png|Obesey about to sneeze the Griffins away. Obesey-2.png|"Our presence on the Ark wasn't welcomed either". Obesey-3.png|Obesey, Stayput, Finny, and Leah running from the incoming flood. Obesey-4.png|"And then what?" Obesey-5.png|Obesey using his hat as wings. Obeseywantsahug.png|"If the offer for a hug is still on the table, I think I can do with one." ObeseyTongue.png|Obesey uses his tongue to save Leah from certain doom. Obesey-6.png|Obesey and Stayput observing the crystal cave. Obeseyquestionsexistance.png|Obesey telling the kids about his tragic past of isolation. Obesey-7.png|Obesey about to crush the Griffins. ObeseySacrifice.png|Obesey and Stayput falling to their presumed demise. ObeseyDefeatsGriffins.png|...Only to show up and swallow the Griffins. Obesey Whale.png|"I'm not dead, I'm a whale!" Obesey Stayput.png|"You missed buddy!" Category:Animals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Partners in Training Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Unwanted Category:Merfolk